headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ape Man, The
| running time = 64 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Return of the Ape Man (1944) }} The Ape Man is an American feature film of the "monster" and science fiction subgenres. It was directed by William Beaudine with a screenplay written by Karl Brown, based upon a story treatment by Brown. The film was produced by Monogram Pictures and Banner Productions and was released in the United States on March 5th, 1943. The Ape Man stars Bela Lugosi as Doctor James Brewster - a scientist who uses spinal fluid from a gorilla to transform himself into a murderous ape man (like you do). Cast Notes & Trivia * The Ape Man, The Ape Man (1943), Ape Man, Ape Man (1943) and Ape Man, The all redirect to this page. * This film is based on the story "They Creep in the Dark" by Karl Brown. * The Ape Man is in the public domain. * The tagline for this film is, "No one is safe from the cruel desires of this inhuman fiend!" * Production on The Ape Man began on December 16th, 1942. Principal filming commenced on December 18th and concluded in January, 1943. IMDB; The Ape Man (1943); Box office & business. * The Ape Man was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Alpha Video on July 30th, 2002. Amazon.com; The Ape Man (1943); DVD. * This film is included on the King of Kong Island and Other Ape Flicks 3-disc DVD collection. * Screenplay writer Barney A. Sarecky is credited as Barney Sarecky in this film. * This is the sixth of nine films that Bela Lugosi appears in for Monogram Pictures. * Actress Amelita Ward was originally tapped to play Billie Mason, but was replaced by Louise Currie. IMDB; The Ape Man (1943); Trivia. * Actor Charlie Hall is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor George Kirby is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ray Miller is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ernest Morrison is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor William Ruhl is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ralph Littlefield's character is unidentified in this film. Publicity material as well as various internet sources credit the character as "Zippo", though he is never identified as such in the film itself. * The Ape Man represents just one more turn in the ever-churning downward spiral of Bela Lugosi's career, as each that he appears in for Monogram Pictures appears to be more demeaning than the previous. As film historian Tom Weaver once put it, "Despite their ruinous effects on Lugosi's career, had these Monogram pictures been made without him, they would not merit discussion today". All Movie.com; The Ape Man (1943); Synopsis; Tom Weaver. * Other horror films released in 1943 include Captive Wild Woman, Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, The Ghost Ship and Son of Dracula. Recommendations External Links * * * The Ape Man at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Ape | Butler | Detective | Doctor | Editor | Laboratory | Mad scientist |Monster | Photographer | Reporter | Scientific experimentation | Scientist Category:Banner Productions Category:Monogram Pictures Category:1st installments Category:Black and white films Category:Bela Lugosi/Films